


Cover for "Now We’re Cooking by mrsbeas"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek was going to kill his therapist for convincing him that this wasn't a terrible idea."<br/>-or-<br/>Derek takes a cooking class and it's sort of a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Now We’re Cooking by mrsbeas"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now We're Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805246) by [mrsbeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbeas/pseuds/mrsbeas). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117684331579/) on tumblr


End file.
